


Dimension Travelers: The Siren of the Woods

by AshleyJ2020



Series: The Adventures of the Dimension Travelers [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, BECAUSE THEY ARE, Gen, Missing Persons, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Why did I make Team Rocket a family?, i love them, siren head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJ2020/pseuds/AshleyJ2020
Summary: After receiving an alarming email, Ashley Mallard and her friend Isabella head to South Point Meadows. But the forest is not what it seems...
Series: The Adventures of the Dimension Travelers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121675





	1. Prolouge

The school bell rang at excactly 2PM on October 2nd. Kids gushed of their classrooms like it was summer vacation. Ashley Mallard and Isabella Johnson waited for their classmates to exit the room before meeting up at their lockers like usual. Finally, fall break had arrived and the duo were planning to head to South Point Meadows park near Helena(IDK where it is if it even exists my friend told me about it).

The duo exited the school and agreed to meet up at Isabella's dorm the next day. Ashley wandered into her dorm and dug out her textbooks, phone, and pencil case, and set them on her desk. Afterwards, she packed her backpack for the trip and placed it by the door.

With Isabella, she was doing the same as Ashley. She later dug out her phone and looked at it and saw a very alarming message.

*From Dimension Travelers Headquarters*

She stopped before she could open it. Why would Headquaters send her an emergency email instead of Ashley? Or did they and they wanted her to come with Ashley?

She opened the email, and what she saw was very shocking. She read the note aloud:

"To Isabella Johnson, we need you and Ashley Mallard to go to South Point Meadows Natinal Forest near Helena, Montana. Reports from all over the nation about out of place street lamps, siren noises, and booming footsteps all over the forest."

Isabella stopped. She had gathered the information she needed. She closed Gmail and dug through all her contacts and texted Ashley. Within 2 minutes, Ashley responded.

Ashley: Girl what's going on?

Isabella: I received an email from Headquaters about sirens, footsteps, and out of place street lamps all over South Point!

Ashley: I got that same email. Maybe that could be our adventure for fall break?

Isabella: Sure! See ya tomorrow Ash!

Ashley: K bye!

Isabella turned off her phone and looked at her bag. She wanted to have a normal vacation. But when you attend a school where almost every 6th grader works for a top secret organization, things were never normal. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep, unable to live in contact with the outside world.

End of part 1/6!


	2. The Missing Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Isabella find some very alarming clues, as well as some old friends...

The next day...

The Ratcatcher came to a stop in front of South Point Meadows, as it's passengers hopped off the motorcycle and examined the forest area around them. The girls were about to step into the woods before they heard someone scream, a siren, then silence. The girls stepped closer to the forest, but heard a shocking shout a second later. Without a second thought, Ashley grabbed Isabella's wrist and ran into the forest.

"Give our friend back you walking street lamp!" Someone shouted. Ashley and Isabella recognized the cry of defense immediently. What was Jessie screaming about? And what walking street lamp. The girls ran over to whatever was happening and found James and Jessie in a clearing looking like they lost a battle to an angry Rydon. Their outfits were torn, cuts and bruises filled their bodies, and the most concerning and worrying part of the sight, was Meowth was missing! Whatever was out in the forest could still be lurking around, meaning Meowth could be in grave danger! Loads of theories filled Ashley's racing mind, and she finally set on one.

"Maybe it was Siren Head?" She suggested. Isabella looked at her, confused. "What's Siren Head?" The rocket agents asked. "Siren Head is this 40ft tall creature that stalks it's victims using voices of people they know as bait. It probably kidnapped Meowth and is using him as bait to lure US in." She replied. Isabella looked at her friend, amazed at how much she knew about the creature. "If that thing is wandering around and Meowth's lost in the forest, he could be in grave danger!" Jessie cried from behind Isabella. Ashley and James looked at each other in worry for their friends life.

"We'll set up camp here for the night. And first thing in the morning, we'll set out and look for Meowth." Ashley said. Isabella gave the idea thought. She wanted to get rid of the beast and have a normal break. But they were the Dimension Travelers. So she agreed to Ashley's plan. But she still prayed her idea would work. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meowth staggered throughout the trees, at least trying to escape whatever beast was lurking in the woods. Wherever he was, he didn't like it. With or without a walking street lamp, he still didn't want to be out in the forest in the middle of Autumm. Screaming for his friends didn't help. Nothing was going to get him anywhere. The Siren Head still ended up finding him anyways. Stuck within the beast, he still hoped and prayed his friends would find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night passed slower than expected for Team Rocket. They were putting their best friends life in the hands of two 11-year-olds, which is pretty unexpected for a couple fo 25-year-olds. Isabella was just as concerned for her friend. Ashley had been in her tent for hours, plotting ideas to capture Siren Head. She wandered into the 11-year-olds tent and stared at the plan she had concocted. "What are you, The Brain?" She asked. Ashley turned to look at her." Meh. Kinda." Ashley replied. Isabella stared at the plan in confusion, wondering what it was supposed to mean. Ashley drew out the plan carefully and finally had one. First, they would locate the monster. Then, James and Isabella would distract it while she and Jessie ran to rescue Meowth. Then, once they had Meowth, they would run. "Easy as pie!" Ashley exclaimed after she had explained the plan to her friends.

The three gavce no voice of opinion. Thery knew it would work. Ashley's plans always worked. But would this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending was anti-climatic IDK what to write for chapter 2...Hope you enjoyed the first bit though! Crossing off!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short. I had no ideas. Chapter 2/6 should be out tomorrow! Stay tuned! Crossing off!


End file.
